


Not Just The Friction of Our Skin

by seventhTense



Series: Butterflies With Broken Wings [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Just a whole bunch of sex, M/M, Needy Boyfriends Who Miss Each Other Very Much, One Shot, PWP, Side-fic, Wound Tending (that soon becomes more than just wound tending), first time fic, horny but also incredibly soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhTense/pseuds/seventhTense
Summary: Exhausted and worn from having to work long hours on separate cases Akira and Goro take solace in the few warm, tender moments they have with one another.And when warm, tender moments are no longer enough to sate their longing, their need for one another...
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Butterflies With Broken Wings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822990
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	Not Just The Friction of Our Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! If you're clicking on this just from the Shuake tag, this is a side-fic for my Childhood Friends AU longifc [ Like The Moon, We Borrow Our Light!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227510) For the most part, it can be read without being caught up with that big boy, though naturally that'll give it a lot more context. All you really need to know is that Akira and Goro recently became official boyfriends, live together, and have recently been forced to work separate cases! Other then that, this is basically just two boyfriends who love each other very much having their first forays into the wide, wide world of Sex! Woohoo!
> 
> For those of you who *have* read LTM, this fic takes place somewhere around Ch 21 onwards. At the time of posting this, we haven't quite reached that point in the fic yet, but the whole Akira-and-Goro-working-separate-cases was already established in Ch 19, so there aren't any real spoilers here! 
> 
> No tws for this fic, just like three different scenes of sex! I personally like to pace myself with this sort of fic, read a scene a day, so I don't get overwhelmed with all the fucking, so as the game says, Take Your Time, and enjoy!

Being separated sucked ass.

 _Sure,_ Akira got to see Goro when he woke up in the mornings, _sure,_ Akira got to see Goro in most of his classes at school, but... 

Delving into Mementos with Goro, uncovering the secrets of this mysterious other world with Goro, solving crimes and helping the powerless with Goro by his side... _that_ was what made Akira feel alive, that was what kept him going through all the danger and struggle of the past several years.

And now, he had none of that. Goro was off solving some city-wide conspiracy every day after school and all day during the weekends, and Akira was stuck scrounging through back alleys and climbing up fire escapes, trying to track down any kind of lead for the most elusive Missing Persons case he had ever heard of.

The work was grueling, exhausting, deeply frustrating, and most days Akira didn’t even manage to get back to his and Goro’s apartment until eight or nine in the evening. Having to go through all of that without the one person he could truly relax around, the one person who made Akira feel wholly at ease just by being nearby...

Add in to the mix that the two of them hadn’t gotten any real time to themselves since they officially became a couple thanks to this mess, and there was no butt in the world big enough to represent how much this _sucked **ass**_ **.**

Akira, desperate for even the slimmest of silver linings to cling onto until this hellpit of a case was over, chose to live for the small, brief, bright moments he could get.

For the first week or so, what got Akira through the day was the promise of seeing Goro when he got home. Sometimes Goro would get home first, and when Akira unlocked their front door, he’d turn the heat off of whatever he was cooking, head over to the front door as quickly as he could while still seeming a little dignified, and run a hand through Akira’s hair as he toed off his shoes. Goro would whisper something sweet, a welcoming, if tired-sounding “ _Tadaima,_ ” take Akira’s face in his hands, and press a soft, tender kiss to his lips.

Other days, Akira would get home first, sigh at the sight of an empty apartment, and grab a chair. He’d pull it up as close as he could to the front door without blocking it, plop himself down, and antsily tap and swipe at his phone until the lock began to click and clack and the door handle turned. As soon as he saw a flash of brown hair, Akira would jump out of his seat, toss the door open the rest of the way, and wrap his arms around his beautiful boyfriend, peppering his face in little kisses until Goro would laughingly shove him off and tell him to get started on dinner, a big, messy smile on his face.

As the first week of their separated work life grew into a second, with seemingly no progress made on their respected cases, Akira’s need for Goro grew as well.

Sweet, teasing smootches and welcomes home turned into incredibly tight embraces and long, desperate kisses. Akira’s pouncing on Goro with dozens of pecks on his cheeks became shoving Goro’s back against their front door as soon as it closed, tangling his fingers in Goro’s hair as he pressed their lips together, standing there for fuck knew how long as their kisses became messier, more daring, and they let their physical urges melt as much of the day’s stress away as it could.

But soon, even that wasn’t enough to satiate either of them.

\---

Late in the second week of their investigations, Akira was listlessly stirring a pot of slowly-cooking noodles when a heavy _something_ slumped noisily against the front door.

Quickly turning off the burner, worry building up in his gut like water pressure beneath a geyser, Akira rushed over and unlocked the door, opening it slowly- and then opening it _very quickly_ as Goro’s limp body started falling through the opening.

Akira caught him easily, metaverse-honed reflexes saving the day once again, and he looked over his boyfriend with wide eyes. Goro wasn’t unconscious, nor was he bleeding or anything, which halted Akira’s worst fears in their tracks, but he wasn’t alright either. What Akira could see of Goro’s skin was marred with small bruises and lots of little scrapes. None of it was serious, the marks weren’t discolored or in worrying places, but there were _a lot_ of them, and Goro looked deeply, deeply exhausted, his eyes fluttering half-closed as Akira held him in his arms.

“Honey...” Akira murmured, more to himself than anything, then summoned his strength and lifted Goro up in a bridal carry, startling a little _oof_ out of the poor guy. Akira managed to kick the front door closed again, and made his way very, very carefully to Goro’s bedroom. He gingerly laid Goro down, making sure his head was resting a little elevated on one of Goro’s fluffier pillows, and then sprinted like fuck to the bathroom, tearing through their medicine cabinet for all the bandages and medicinal creams he could find. His eyes landed on one small jar in particular- a special remedy cooked up by Yongen-Jaya’s local doctor that Sojiro had passed onto them ages ago. Akira remembered how shockingly effective it had been at making all the scrapes and cuts the two of them had accumulated during their early years of middle school heal up, and snatched that too.

Hands full of his medicinal bounty, Akira returned to where Goro was laying on the bed, dumping it all nearby. “Mind if I take a look at, uh,” Akira gestured vaguely to the entirety of Goro’s body. “All that?”

Goro grunted, nodding a little, and tried to lift himself up off of his pillow, fingers going to his shirt buttons- only to be pushed gently (but unyieldingly) back down. Akira wasn’t having any of that shit. Goro stilled with a stern gaze from Akira, sighing and flopping his arms back down limply by his sides.

Akira sighed, then got to work- then hesitated almost instantly as his fingers hovered by Goro’s buttons. This really wasn’t the time to be thinking this, but technically, this was the first time that Akira would be undressing his boyfriend since they became, well, boyfriends.

Again, it _really_ wasn’t the time to be getting a little coil of heat in his gut over something like this when Goro was lying there, bruised up like hell, but it wasn’t like Akira could exactly get rid of the feeling either. Doing his best to ignore it, Akira undid Goro’s shirt and gingerly moved Goro around a bit until it was fully off.

He didn’t look a hell of a lot better under the shirt than he did over it, and as he looked over Goro’s injuries, Akira felt a pang of memory, recognizing the shape and spread of the wounds as the physical manifestations of far more serious wounds accrued in the Metaverse. Akira and Goro had gotten a ton of those in their early days, and while they hand’t had to patch each other up like this in a long while... 

“...what happened?” Akira asked softly, managing to keep the worry out of his voice as he started uncapping the tubs of cream and laying out some bandages.

“Some shadows surrounded us. Would have been fine, but these ones seem smarter than the fodder we usually go up against. They separ- _ah!_ ” Goro hissed and flinched a little as Akira started applying the cool healing cream. Akira shot him an apologetic smile, though Goro seemed more embarrassed by his reaction than annoyed, blushing a little and looking away. “They separated us during the fight, and I took some hits trying to keep everyone safe.”

Akira smiled, a bit of pride mixing in with the worry still floating around in his gut. “Heroic as always~” he teased, scooping up another small dollop of cream and gently pressing it onto another one of Goro’s scrapes. Goro hissed again-

Wait, no.

He wasn’t quite _hissing_ so much as he was... taking in short, sharp breaths, not in pain, but something else. As Akira started to rub the cream around Goro’s ribs, he tried to look up towards Goro’s face as subtly as he could-

Goro’s eyes were trained on Akira’s hand, half-lidded and a little glazed. That could have just been written off as exhaustion from all the Metaverse bullshit he had gone through that day, but his cheeks were also still as rosy as they had been earlier- hell, moreso now, and his lips were just slightly parted, panting out little breaths at a quicker pace than usual.

Akira felt his own eyes go wide a little, felt that strange mix of feelings inside him curl and coil and tighten into something more... _enjoyable._

He felt himself smirk, but worked to keep his facial muscles under control, relaxed enough so that it came off as just a teasing little smirk. He turned to more blatantly catch Goro’s eyes- Goro’s whole expression shifting to something far more composed as soon as he saw Akira looking at him. 

“Y’know,” Akira started, and Goro’s oh-so-innocent gaze thinned to a very suspicious one as he heard something in Akira’s tone. “This healing cream is supposed to be pretty good, but it’s kinda old. Maybe I oughta add a more, uh, traditional remedy alongside it, just in case.”

“...what are you planning?” Goro asked, tone dry as the sun. 

Akira just smiled that same, slightly teasing smile, and leaned down towards Goro’s chest. Out of the edge of his vision, he could see Goro getting red again, but then Akira got too close to Goro to look up anymore. He looked around, found a bruise he hadn’t gotten to yet, and moved to press a gentle kiss to the darkened spot.

The noise Goro made was definitely not a hiss of pain this time- more like a little gasp, his muscles twitching, though he didn’t move to shove Akira away or anything. Emboldened, Akira kept moving to different spots on Goro’s chest, pressing kisses to a bruise on his abs, a scrape between his pecs, a cut on his collarbone.

There weren’t any cuts or marks on Goro’s neck, but Akira’s head was starting to swim a little, the scent of Goro’s sweat and the feel of his skin against Akira’s lips driving him to be bolder, more brazen, more lustful. He crawled up further, tilted Goro’s head a little, and pressed a kiss to the side of his neck-

-then bit down.

Goro let out what Akira could only describe as a moan, chocked off and high, and Akira began to suck and lave at the spot he marked. He soon moved to another spot, another bite and suck, adding his own contributions to the mess of color across Goro’s body.

Goro’s moans soon quieted in intensity as he got used to the sensation, but Akira needed more of them, now that he had gotten a taste (in several senses). He ducked down to Goro’s chest again, pressed his lips to one of Goro’s nipples and started to suck at it, flick his tongue over the bud. Goro cried out again, different this time, intoxicatingly different, Akira’s mind spinning with fascination and growing obsession at all the sounds he could get Goro to make.

He switched to the other nipple, but as he moved, he noticed a firm presence brushing against his thigh, and paused. Moving on instinct, Akira started licking long stripes while at the same time grinding his thigh back and forth across Goro’s bulge. Goro’s moan grew higher still, shorter of breath-

Goro moaned Akira’s name, and it hit Akira’s ears like a shot of lightning arcing from his head, through his body, right down to his crotch. 

Moving on pure instinct, Akira shifted down til his face was level with Goro’s dick, and started mouthing at it, his tongue tracing its outline as it strained against Goro’s slacks, his hips rutting against the bed as he licked and squeezed at it with his lips. Goro moaned again, a high, broken “ _Akira!_ ” Akira pressed against it all the more, sealing his mouth around as much of it as he could-

Goro cried out again, wordless, and his dick began to twitch and pulse beneath Akira’s lips. Goro’s clothes absorbed most of his cum, but the scent of it and the little bit that bled through the cloth was enough to send Akira’s grinding hips down one more time, his moan of Goro’s name muffled as he came.

It took a bit before Akira felt he could move again, and he raised his head from where it rested next to Goro’s softening dick. He looked up, and saw that Goro had fully passed out after he came, his last dregs of energy taken up by his orgasm. 

Akira smiled, feeling soft and warm with affection for his lover, and as gently as he could, he rose up and, slowly, trying not to wake him, covered the rest of Goro’s injuries in healing cream and band-aids. 

When he was done, Akira crept quickly back to his room, changed out of his sullied clothes into some pajamas, crept back, and crawled into bed with Goro, gently cuddling up against him.

He fell into a restful sleep, but far in the depths of his subconscious, his hunger had still not been sated.

\---

It had been four days since Akira and Goro’s first, slightly-wounded foray into the sexual side of their relationship, and it had also been four days since Akira and Goro had gotten more than a few brief, fleeting glimpses of one another.

Coincidence and the spiteful hand of fate had seen fit to adjust their schedules into almost complete opposition of one another. Out of the blue, their school had called for a 4-day weekend, after some of their plumbing fixtures had gone awry, and at first Akira had been thrilled to hear it. The less time they had to spend in school, the more time he and Goro might get to spend with each other!

Akira quickly cursed his foolish naivete. As Makoto and the others had been quick to remind him, a 4-day weekend meant more time to dedicate to their individual cases, and while Akira was desperate to get more time with his boyfriend, he wasn’t desperate enough to steal time that he could be using to help those who were suffering.

So, for four days straight, Akira and Goro had thrown themselves into their respective missions. Makoto’s relentless determination forced Akira to get up a whole hour earlier than he was used to, just in case they could catch some new leads in the grey light of the dawn, while Goro’s mission to investigate the cops forced him to work later and later hours, staking out police stations until they were concealed by shadows enough to slip into the Metaverse unseen, trawling through Palaces until well after midnight.

This, in effect, meant that Akira had barely seen Goro whatsoever for four days now. As soon as Akira got home, exhaustion from his own case work drove him to heat up some pre-packaged food, scarf it down, and collapse into his bed, chasing as many hours of sleep as he could manage before dawn, Goro likely doing the exact same thing, only several hours later on both ends. 

It was torturous. For the first time in almost as long as he could remember, Akira was actively _looking forwards to going back to school,_ if only because he’d be able to see Goro during the classes they shared. 

Sluggishly, in the late afternoon of the fourth and final day of their so-called “break,” Akira dragged his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the front door to their apartment building. He felt his eyes fall shut as the key turned and the hinges swung open, and he shoved his keyring back into his pocket on instinct. A faint voice in his head reminded him to check their mailbox before he went up to the apartment, and he opened his eyes so he could navigate over to the mess of mailboxes lining the walls nearby-

-and saw Goro standing there, already in the process of closing their box. He looked tired, but less so than Akira- he must have called it quits for his team earlier than usual, since they had to go to school again the next day. 

Their eyes met. Fire sparked to life in the red of Goro’s irises, the same one Akira felt blazing up throughout his entire body-

As one, they dashed forwards, Goro shoving the few envelopes he had gotten into his blazer pockets right before they reached one another. Akira wrapped an arm around Goro’s waist, pressed a hand against Goro’s cheek- Goro roughly grabbed the front of Akira’s shirt, fisted his other hand into Akira’s locks-

Their kiss was rough, passionate, open-mouthed and greedy, seeking as much contact as they could get without any thought for how it looked, how it might feel, without almost any conscious thought at all, just _need_. Goro’s fist tightened, pulled more against Akira’s hair, and his mouth fell further in a gasp. Akira’s hand slipped from Goro’s waist to his ass, squeezed it as he pressed his hips against Goro’s, and Goro let out a muffled, desperate sound around Akira’s tongue.

They parted, the one brain cell they were currently sharing realizing exactly what would happen if they kept this up here, now. They shared a single look, then booked it up the stairs towards their apartment. Akira clumsily fished out his keys as he ran, one hand clutching Goro’s, and somehow managed to unlock their front door, rush through it before the need to touch Goro, to feel Goro, to be surrounded by Goro overcame him again. 

Goro must have kicked the door closed as they stumbled inside, a loud bang being the only thing Akira could sense properly before they were on each other again, hands pulling and tugging at each other’s clothes as they kissed and stumbled towards their bedrooms. Goro nudged them towards his room, Akira pulled them towards his own- but Goro must not have cared that much, as he let Akira lead them, shoving open his door and, their lips still locked together, pushing Goro back into the room.

When he felt Goro’s legs hit mattress, Akira broke off their kiss, and before Goro could say anything or make more than a confused noise, he pushed his boyfriend back to fall onto Akira’s bed. 

Need overcame sense overcame thought, and Akira followed after Goro, undoing Goro’s belt and fly as fast as his shaking hands would let him, roughly tugging his pants and underwear down over the swell of Goro’s ass, until Goro’s cock was free, bobbing slightly in the air, full and flushed and wet.

Akira _needed_ , he needed all of Goro to fill the holes and voids the last few days had left in his soul, and he dove in, taking Goro into his mouth as far as he could, pressing his tongue flat against the length of Goro’s cock until Akira could feel his gag reflex start to kick in, then popping back off of it. 

The sound of Goro’s heavy, noisy, vocal pants and moans urging him on, Akira took Goro in his hand, pressed his lips against the side of his cock, licked from the base of it up to the tip and back down, over and over, memorizing the taste of it, feel of it against his tongue, the scent of sweat and pre and something uniquely Goro all billowing like smoke inside his head, taking up all the space where his brain would normally be. He licked back up and took Goro into his mouth again, took him deeper this time, head empty enough so that his gag reflex barely triggered, deep enough so he could swallow and feel his throat flex against the head of it-

Suddenly, he felt a hand in his hair, and thoughtlessly Akira let it tug him up, off of Goro. He blinked his eyes open, looked confusedly up-

-until the room spun as Goro flipped them over, Akira landing softly on his back. He vaguely heard Goro speak as he worked to get Akira just as naked as he was. “-wasn’t gonna last much longer... don’t want it to end yet... _fuck... Akira...”_

The last was said as Goro finally rid Akira of pants and underwear, and Akira looked to see Goro staring, almost in awe at Akira’s lower half. Something like embarrassment rose up in Akira, but his need outweighed the puny little sensation by several tonnes, so instead of hiding himself, Akira just hitched his hips, spread his legs, until Goro was faced with Akira’s ass as well as his cock.

Goro’s eyes grew hungry, grew daring, and Akira was briefly thankful (for Goro’s sake) of the fastidious cleaning habits they both shared, just before Goro reached down, spread Akira’s cheeks, pressed his face between them, pressed his tongue against, then into Akira’s hole.

The sensation was unlike anything Akira had felt before, wet and soft and rough and firm all at once, and he felt his dick jump as Goro licked further and further in. Their one shared braincell flaring up to life again, Akira desperately twisted around, reached over to his bedside table, slapping about until he found his drawer, until he reached the bottle of lube he kept in there, until he tossed it down to where Goro was.

Goro grunted a thanks as he felt the bottle land against his thigh, the sound sending a strange, though not unpleasant vibration through Akira, and he arched his head back again- then arched it further a few seconds later as a freshly-slicked finger started pressing inside of him. Akira planted his feet on the sheets, his toes flexing and curling at the sensation as Goro slowly, patiently slid deeper and deeper inside, then out and in again, then sent Akira gasping out a moan as he pressed and thrust a second finger in. That wet hotness of Goro’s tongue dragged up between Akira’s cheeks, up across his sack and up the full length of his cock, Akira choking out shocked, sharp moan after moan at the different, incredible sensation of each.

Akira started to lose his grip on time as Goro thrust his fingers into him took him into his mouth, until however many minutes passed before Goro was satisfied with how loose Akira had gotten. He pulled off Akira’s dick, and Akira’s eyes fluttered open just long enough to meet Goro’s heavy, heated gaze, nodding that he was ready, that he wanted everything that Goro wanted and more.

Goro nodded back, pulled his fingers out, and Akira watched, unable to look away as Goro coated his dick in a generous coating of lube. As he finished, Akira instinctively spread his legs as wide as they would go, hitched his hips up as much as he could, ready, needing it, wanting it-

Akira’s eyes felt like they were rolling back into his skull as Goro started to press himself inside. His cock wasn’t much larger than any of the toys Akira had quietly collected over the last couple years, but the heat of it, the feel of it, the knowledge that it was Goro filling him up, Goro making him whole-

Hours or days or seconds later, Goro bottomed out, fully sheathed inside Akira, and Akira let out a deep, rumbling, satisfied moan at the sensation, found his throat feeling raw from how much he must have been moaning already without knowing it. He opened his eyes again, needing to see it, found Goro’s eyes trained on where their hips met too. 

They both looked up at the same time, both groaned each other’s names at the same time, both leaned in for a heated kiss.

Goro’s lips seared against Akira’s, and Akira let out a broken noise against them as Goro slowly dragged his cock out- 

-then felt the world flash inside his skull, moaned out sharp and stunned as Goro thrust in again.

Akira felt heat and fire jolt through his body as Goro started a relentless pace, felt hot air bloom against his neck as Goro panted and groaned and moaned against Akira’s skin as he fucked into him. Akira reached up, clung to Goro’s shoulders as Goro’s cock lit every last one of the nerves in his body up with pleasure over and over again-

Even through the haze suffusing him, it didn’t feel like very long before something began to build up in Akira’s dick, before Goro’s panting and moaning grew sharper, faster, closer to the edge. Goro got the braincell this time, reached down between the two of them to wrap his sweat-and-lube-soaked fingers around Akira’s twitching, leaking cock, stroking it quick and rough as his thrusts inside him became less rhythmic, more juttering, sharper, more forceful, more and more and _more and more-_

Blinding, white-hot pleasure overcame Akira’s senses as Goro slammed inside of him one last time, as the heat of his cum shot into him, and almost lost somewhere within the inferno of pleasure that consumed Akira as he came, he heard himself cry out Goro’s name, barely heard it over Goro crying out Akira’s.

\---

The dark of night filled Akira’s room by the time he next woke. Consciousness came back to him slowly, and he recognized the warmth of Goro’s arms surrounding him, of Goro’s breath against his neck before he recognized the strange, tacky feeling on his thighs and his stomach, before he recognized the hitch in Goro’s breathing and the fluttering of his eyelashes against Akira’s ear as he woke up too.

“Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm,” Goro said intelligently as he made his way back to awareness.

“No kidding,” Akira mumbled, a smile on his lips at how cute his boyfriend could be. He found his arm to be wrapped around Goro’s shoulders, and with the little movement that the numb limb still had, he reached up and ran his fingers gently through Goro’s hair.

“Mmmmmmm...” Goro added, nuzzling into the touch, smiling an unbearably adorable little smile. “...‘s nice...”

Akira couldn’t help but giggle at how soft Goro was being, and turned onto his side so he could press a kiss to Goro’s forehead. Goro made another mumbly little noise against Akira’s chest, then scooted sleepily up til their faces were at the same level, and kissed Akira properly- or as properly as they could manage what with both of them smiling like dorks.

They parted, and spent a good few minutes staring idly into each other’s eyes, content and warm and whole again. It was sappy, but it was as purely, wholly from the heart as anything Akira had felt before. 

Without meaning to, Akira said softly “I love you so much, Goro.”

Goro’s smile broke into his big, messy, jagged grin, and he roughly murmured back as he moved closer again, “Love you too, ‘kira.”

They kissed again, and again, lazily tangled up in each other for who knew how long. When they finally broke for air, Akira felt warm and nice and happy in every inch and ounce and pictometer of his being.

The warm feeling made the other sensation he had noticed earlier apparent again, and he couldn’t help but laugh a little. “We prob’ly need t’shower,” he managed, his lips still a little numb and mumbly from all the kissing.

“Hm? Oh god, right,” Goro groaned, and started to untangle himself from Akira. It took a few minutes, and a couple more for the blood to return to their slept-on limbs, but they managed it all the same, and started sleepily heading to the bathroom.

“Did my best to clean all the mess out from...” Goro coughed, clearing his throat and blushing as he led the way in. “Uhm, out from inside you, before I passed out- and from on my, uhm...” He got all bashful again, and Akira laughed a little, reaching forwards to take and squeeze Goro’s hand, even as he got a glare for his trouble. “I’ve read it’s unhealthy for that to stay in there for too long, so...”

“Thanks, honey,” Akira beamed back, moving next to Goro to kiss his cheek quickly. Goro was still all blushy, so Akira just squeezed his hand one more time, then moved over to their shower, reaching inside to fiddle with the knobs until it turned on and the water started to heat up. A couple minutes later, and they both got inside, the shower just big enough to fit them both and still have a nice amount of space left over.

As they took turns standing under the stream of water, Goro spoke up. “I have to admit, I had imagined our first time being a touch more... romantic.” He didn’t sound upset or anything, just making an observation.

“Me too, honestly,” Akira agreed, plucking the shower head off it’s mount to stretch it down between his legs. “Always imagined I’d take you to some fancy, romantic dinner, and we’d laugh and kiss on our way home, start making out and so on, something like that.”

“How long have you ‘always’ been imagining that?” Goro asked, amused.

Akira shot a grin at him. “Since puberty, pretty much.”

Goro barked out a little laugh at that. “Same here, if I’m being honest. God, why are our fantasies so embarrassingly similar and obscenely... _sappy..._ ” He shook his head, lathering himself up.

“Because, Goro my dear, _we_ are embarrassingly similar and obscenely sappy,” Akira quipped, earning another snicker from Goro. “Just the rules of nature- hey, could you, uh...” Akira trailed off, trying to run his bar of soap across all the parts of him that had gotten all tacky with dried cum, but too sore from all the activity earlier to reach everywhere.

It took a few seconds for Goro to get what he was asking, and he blushed when he put the pieces together, but nodded all the same. “Sure, sure- oh, move your hands away, let me do it,” he batted at Akira’s hands as they tried their best to reach, and stepped closer to him. Goro hesitated for a moment, clearly a little embarrassed, but seemed to get over it quickly enough- considering what they had done last night, scrubbing akira down with soap wasn’t anything to get overwhelmed at. 

That said, regardless of their innocent intent, it felt awfully good to have Goro’s hands on him again, a steadying palm on Akira’s outer thigh as Goro reached between his legs and scrubbed the soap bar across the suspect areas. As Goro scrubbed, Akira watched- and felt a little thrill of pleasure, let out just the littlest gasp when, every so often, Goro’s arm would brush up against Akira’s sack, or the tip of his dick, which was getting harder by the second.

It took a bit longer for Goro to see what was happening this time, his eyes going wide and his face going redder as he saw how hard Akira was, so close by, but that fire was starting to pick up inside Akira again, and he reached out to move Goro away, push him a step back- then take a step closer to Goro himself. “Here,” he said, voice a little rough as instinct and need started to take over once again. “Let me, uh, return the favor.”

Without waiting for Goro to reply to the admittedly pretty corny line, Akria took his own bar of soap, took another step closer to Goro, til their chests were pressed against one another, and reached around, running the bar across Goro’s back. Goro let out a gasp as they touched- or rather, as Akira’s cock poked and slid until it was pressed up against Goro. their hips pressed as tightly together as their chests. It didn’t take long for Akira to feel Goro’s erection join his, and he shifted his hips so that their cocks were touching, rubbing just the slightest bit against each other as Akira shifted and reached about to soap up all of Goro’s back.

The pretense slipped away a moment later, Goro gasping as they rutted against one another in a particularly sensitive way. His hand dipped between their hips again, taking both of their dicks in hand, and Akira dropped the bar of soap in surprise, his hands twitching and grasping the closest thing- which happened to be Goro’s ass.

Goro gasped again, Akira with him as Goro started to stroke them both, their hips shifting and frotting against one another. Akira kept kneading and squeezing Goro’s plump ass, getting almost as lost in the feel of it as he was in the sensation of their slicked-up cocks pressing and rutting and getting jacked off together. He leaned his head against the side of Goro’s, felt Goro do the same, felt Goro’s breath get quicker and hotter in his ear.

“Never- mmh- never letting this happen again,” Goro grunted as he beat them off, and a curl of worry came and went in an instant as Goro continued. “Hate being apart from you... don’t know what I’m doing half the time... need you- _ah,_ fuck- want you with me all the time, just like this...”

Akira panted hot and heavy, nodded jerkily. “S-same... ‘sall so empty without you Goro... w- _fuck,_ yes- want every day, just like this, want you so bad...”

As he squeezed Goro’s ass, one of Akira’s fingers brushed against Goro’s hole, found it soft, pliable, and when he pressed against it, it slipped in easily, Goro’s body as hungry for Akira as Akira’s was for Goro. Goro let out a moan as Akira started to finger him, squeezed their dicks together tighter, stroked them faster. 

The focus needed to start fingering Goro, along with everything else that was happening, distracted Akira’s mind just enough so that worry, doubt could poke its head in. “W-what if we need to, though- hah, _Goro_ , Goro, what if th’right way t’catch... t’solve the case is for us t’split up-”

Goro growled, almost animalistically, at that, and let go of their cocks suddenly. “ _Fuck the **‘right’** way,_” he growled, slamming his fist against the water tap to turn it off has he spoke. He turned, shoved the shower door open, and stepped outside, one hand on Akira’s forearm dragging Akira out after him. 

Akira blinked, having to take a second to catch his bearings at the loss of contact in so many ways, and found Goro, still dripping and slick and soapy from the shower, tossing a bundle of towels to the floor. He bent down, leaning over them to lay them out in a big, reasonably neat pile, growling and ranting as he did so. 

“I don’t give a damn what the _right way_ is,” he hissed. “What any motherfucker says the _right_ way is. Fuck Nijima’s fucking _practicality_ , fuck the blonde idiots and their fucking whining, fuck fucking _Morgana_ , I don’t care, I’ll be difficult and obstinate and a piece of shit if I have to, I am not letting you out of my goddamn sight again after this!”

Akira felt his heart bloom with warmth again at the ferocious protectiveness in Goro’s voice, felt it mix and mesh and fuse with the heat and lust from before. Goro was still bent over, on all fours in front of the towels, and the braincell got passed to Akira as he realized that was likely on purpose.

He sank to his knees, moving up behind Goro, his hand coming to gently press against Goro’s inner thigh, stroking upwards, his other hand spreading Goro’s cheeks until his fingers found their way inside him again.

Goro gasped, the gasp turning to a moan as Akira pressed his fingers further in, then hooked them, grazing them against what he hoped was Goro’s prostate. Clumsily, Goro reached out, slapped at the door of the cabinet under the nearby sink, until he opened it and grabbed a familiar-looking bottle, tossing it back towards Akira.

“...prefer to jerk off in here,” Goro explained after a confused pause from Akira, then gestured frantically at him. “Hurry up, fuck- _**fuck!**_ ”

Akira had slid his fingers out just far enough so that he could squeeze a dollop of lube onto them, then started to quickly thrust them into Goro over and over again, the lube slipping in as he did so. Goro cried out at the sudden increase in speed, falling onto his elbows- then flexing his fingers out, fisting them back in the towels he was laying on as Akira added a third finger and upped the pace a bit more.

“More, _more, I’m ready, damnit,_ ” Goro demanded, and feeling the kind of eager, excited, messy, jagged grin he usually only wore in his most all-consuming fights in Mementos, Akira obeyed, pulling his fingers out, quickly slicking his dick with more lube than he probably needed, and after getting into position, pressing the full length of it into Goro with barely any warning, barely any mercy, just as he knew his lover would want it.

Goro cried out, wordless and broken and sloppy, his face falling into the pile of towels in front of him. Akira pressed forwards, pulling out til just the tip of his cock was inside Goro, marveling for just a second at the utterly debauched sight of it, then thrusting back in, letting out a moan at the wet, hot tightness around him and letting himself fall forwards, curved over Goro, chest pressed to his back, arms on either side of Goro, only his hips moving as he fucked with short, sharp thrusts into Goro, purely on instinct, purely on all-consuming need.

“ _Never letting you out of my sight either,_ ” he growled into Goro’s ear, Goro almost whimpering amidst the endless stream of moans and cries as he did so. “Goro, _fuck yes, Goro, my Goro- **fuck-**_ ”

The feeling of Goro beneath him, around him, squeezing against him even as he thrust inside became too overwhelming for Akira to manage words any longer. He reached under Goro until he found his boyfriend’s cock, started stroking it quick and rough, in time with the rapid thrusting of his hips. Goro cried out again, and Akira felt Goro’s hands claw and cling and scrabble at the towels around him, at Akira’s arms, his free hand. Akira opened up his fist, and Goro’s hand soon found its way there, their fingers slotting together, warm, perfect. Akira fucked harder, all the more passionately into Goro, hot, tight, perfect, felt that feeling build up in him again, felt Goro’s cock start to jump and twitch in his hand, heard Goro’s cries grow louder and higher and louder, mixing with his own, more and more until they practically screamed out moans that vaguely resembled each other’s names as they came.

Goro collapsed onto the towels, Akira collapsing on top of him, panting and shaking as he came down from the high. Minutes passed, the both of them curling against one another, squeezing each other’s hands tighter as the last of the pleasure coursed through them in time with their heartbeats. 

Eventually, Goro chuckled, said in a rough, raw voice “Guess we ought to take a shower again.”

Akira chuckled too, shaking his head ruefully. “And get more towels...” Goro snorted at that, nodded. Another thought occurred to Akira, and he laughed a bit louder. “And we probably ought to rework our schedules for waking up and stuff, if this is gonna be a regular thing.”

Goro barked out a laugh this time. “It damn well better be,” he growled, grinning. He turned awkwardly around to face Akira, and again, as best as they could with grins on their faces and Akira’s dick still inside Goro, they kissed.

\---

A week later, Goro sat in his favorite chair by their dining table, a mug of Leblanc’s finest (or as fine as it can get under Goro’s admittedly amateur barista skills) in his hand. His eyes flicked from his phone to the hallway that led to his and Akira’s bedrooms and bathroom, curious when Akira was going to wake up. There wasn’t much time left before they’d have to head out for school, and Goro hadn’t seen Akira come home the night before, his boyfriend somehow managing to get in even later than Goro. He wondered for a moment whether he ought to check in on him, make sure the poor idiot hadn’t slept through all of his alarms-

Goro could make out a few noisy stomps before Akira’s bedroom door flew open, a bedraggled, barely-awake, grumpy-as-hell-looking Akira stomping out, pausing, and looking around before catching sight of Goro. Goro smiled and waved cheerfully, or as cheerfully as he could manage now that he noticed that Akira happened to be completely naked and fully erect.

Akira paused for a second, then seemed to make up his mind, foregoing the bathroom completely as he stalked over towards Goro. Goro put his phone and his coffee down, and was about to ask what was wrong when Akira climbed into his lap, took Goro’s face in both hands, and pressed a searing kiss to his lips.

Goro’s eyes flickered closed, and his hands came up to cup Akira’s face too, but Akira batted them away. He broke the kiss, and without another word, only grunting and grumbling, he started to undo Goro’s pants. Goro blushed, tried to say something, anything, but Akira was incredibly determined, freeing Goro’s dick from their confines with remarkable efficiency. 

Akira’s grumbles grew grumpier when he saw that Goro was only half-hard, but he didn’t give up- instead, one hand slowly stroking Goro off, Akira leaned back towards Goro’s face, nudged his cheek aside with his nose, and bit down on Goro’s neck, licking and sucking another hickey to life. 

Goro gasped and bucked his hips, unable to do anything else when Akira played to his weaknesses like that, and he was fully hard after only a couple more marks to his skin. Akira pulled back, looking at his handiwork with pride, and without any further ado, shifted his position, spread his cheeks, and lowered himself onto Goro’s cock.

Flustered and overwhelmed as he was, Goro let out a rough moan as Akira sunk onto him, louder still as he realized that Akira was already loose and slick with lube. The thought of Akira waking up and fingering himself open for Goro only turned Goro on all the more, his dick twitching inside of Akira, and the movement must have surprised his boyfriend, because Akira gasped, lost his balance a little, and fell the rest of the way onto Goro in one sudden jolt. They both moaned, Akira louder than Goro this time, and stayed like that for a little bit, both of them adjusting.

As Akira’s fingers found their way to muss up and tangle themselves in Goro’s hair, a very strange, incredibly blissful calm broke through the embarrassment clouding his head. Talking openly about his feelings for Akira had felt so right, formalizing their relationship and becoming proper boyfriends had felt _so right_ , and this, this melding of their hearts and minds and bodies and souls felt like exactly what Goro was always meant to do, what his life was always meant to be.

As Akira rose up and started to ride Goro’s cock like it was the only thing in the world that mattered, Goro swore to himself that as soon as this case was finished, he and Akira were going to take a week off of everything- case work, school, Metaverse nonsense, _everything_ , and spend every moment they physically could making delicate, passionate, wild love over and over and over again until they felt whole.

**Author's Note:**

> X}D
> 
> Title is from the song "Pure Love" by Hayley Williams (who's the lead singer of Paramore, who did the song that LTM's title is taken from! Themes!)
> 
> EDIT: holy shit I can't believe I forgot to add this until just now; The whole 'romanticizing dependency' vibe that Akira and Goro have going with the whole 'never letting you out of my sight' stuff and everything is 100% intentional! It can be taken as sweet dedication and all, that's definitely how Akira and Goro see it, but for those of you who read that bit and were like "huh that seems a little off but okay i guess," trust me, that's all part of the boys' character arcs in Like The Moon. We're earning that dependency tag friends!
> 
> I mean, the fic is mostly just sex, but I did want to address that, and I totally forgot when I posted! That's what I get for posting at ass-o'clock at night X}P
> 
> This fic was written as a celebration for Like The Moon reaching 7777 total hits, so ty to all the folks who have checked it out for that milestone! Let me know in the comments if there are other one shots you'd like to see in this AU, and what other milestones would be fun to celebrate with another side fic like this, numbers-wise.
> 
> The next chapter for Like The Moon (as of posting this) will be in two weeks, on 7/23! If you'd like to keep more regularly up-to-date with my writing progress, or just want to see me get a bunch of random fic ideas after seeing one [1] cool piece of fan art, my Twitter is [ @SevventhSteen! ](https://twitter.com/SevventhSteen)
> 
> Til next time!


End file.
